Doble Amistad, dobles sentimientos
by Ykanon
Summary: Unas clases de matemáticas dan la oportunidad de estrechar aun mas los lazos entre tres amigas, una de ellas muestra su empeño y amabilidad al aceptar ser la tutora en estas clases, pero las otras dos no piensan exactamente en los números y ecuaciones, por lo tanto terminan revelando los deseos y sentimientos que sobrepasan la linea de la amistad. MikuxLukaxRin. ¡Lemmmmmmon!


Hoy no tengo mucha introducción que hacer, solo les doy gracias por leer y como siempre, les pido que no me vayan a matar.

 *****ADVERTENCIA*****

Esta historia es categoría M por lo cual advierto que hay escenas no aptas para menores.

¡Y recuerden que los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen!

 **Doble Amistad, dobles sentimientos**

– La sopa está casi lista, solo hay que dejarla unos minutos más. – La mujer de mediana edad habla mientras prueba un poco de caldo del cucharon que tenía en su mano. – Ahh se me olvidaba que las galletas se las acabo Luki esta mañana. ¿Luka, podrías ir a la tienda de Utatane-san a comprar dos paquetes de galletas? – La mujer indica mientras le muestra a la jovencita de cabello rosa el envase vacío de las galletas.

– Está bien mama, voy inmediatamente. – Sonrió amablemente la chica, mientras se quitaba su delantal y lo colocaba sobre uno de los asientos de la cocina.

– Ten, con esto debería ser suficiente. – La mujer le extendió un par de billetes de bajo valor, con los cuales pudiera comprar dicho producto. – Ten cuidado en la calle, ya está oscuro así que no demores. – Dijo por última vez.

– ¡Si mama! – Contestó obedientemente y salió hacia el exterior de la vivienda.

Caminó un par de calles, entro en la tienda, fue hasta el conocido estante donde se encontraban las galletas, seleccionó las que parecían más convenientes, en definitiva las que más le gustaban; y se dirigió hasta la caja en donde la atendió un joven de cabello grisáceo y piel muy blanca.

– Este es el total. – El joven señaló el precio que marcaba la caja registradora.

– Ah sí, tome. – Extendio la mano, la chica de cabello rosa, dándole la cantidad exacta que habia demandado el chico. Este rápidamente tomo lo justo y empaco las compras de la chica, para finalmente extenderle el paquete. – Muchas gracias. – Hizo una pequeña reverencia y con una radiante sonrisa salió de la tienda.

Después de regresar por el trayecto ya marcado, se encontró a las afueras de su casa. Escucho voces conocidas desde el exterior de la puerta por lo tanto no pudo contener su alegría. Entro de prisa en su hogar, procurando no dejar tirados sus zapatos, ni desacomodar la gran cantidad de pares de zapatos que se encontraban en la entrada.

 **LUKA**

– Buenas noches a todos. – Saludo con respeto a los presentes en la sala, donde habían ocho personas acomodadas en diferentes puestos, llenando por completo el lugar.

– ¡Bienvenida Luka! – Rápidamente soy atacada por la bienvenida que me dan dos chicas, una de coletas y cabello aguamarina, y la otra de cabello cortó y amarillo. Estas no eran ni más ni menos que las hijas de las amigas de mama, por lo tanto las consideraba como mis amigas. Ambas con un año menor que yo y las conozco desde hace un año, cuando nos mudamos a este distrito.

– Hola Miku. Hola Rin. – Respondo a su bienvenida con una alegre sonrisa y un abrazo para cada una.

– Bienvenida Luka-chan – Respondieron los demás presentes. La mujer de cabello aguamarina del mismo tono que el de su hija Miku, el joven esposo de esta, la otra mujer de largo cabello amarillo y el gemelo de Rin, y también estaban mi padre y mi hermano Luki recibiéndome vigorosamente.

¿Qué celebrábamos? El aniversario de casados numero veinte de mis padres, ya son muchos años así que decidieron celebrarlo de una forma especial e íntima con sus amigos más cercanos.

– Luka… – Oigo la voz de mi mamá desde la cocina.

– Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a la cocina. – Hice una reverencia y salí en dirección a la cocina recordando el encargo que tenía que entregarle a mi madre.

– Oh Luka. Haz demorado un poco. – Señalo mi madre sin apartar su mirada de los alimentos que terminaba de preparar.

– Disculpa mamá, es que me he quedado saludando a los que estaban en la sala. – Estaba algo avergonzada por el hecho de haber olvidado por un instante mi deber.

– fufufu No te preocupes, yo sé que es verdad, y está bien que seas cortés, al contrario, creo que me hubiera enojado si no te hubieras detenido a saludarlos – Sentí el fuerte, pero cálido abrazo de mi madre, quien realmente estaba emocionada con esta celebración. Yo felizmente correspondí a su abrazo. – Venga Luka, tenemos que ofrecerles primero las galletas. – Buscó una bandeja y vació el contenido de las cajas que acababa de traer de la tienda, ordenando en hileras los conjuntos de galletas. – Toma puedes llevárselas a los invitados y ahora regresas por los vasos con jugo de naranja. – Me extendió la bandeja y fui a hacer con alegría lo que me había mandado.

 **FIN LUKA**

* * *

Después de un rato todos se dirigieron a la mesa y empezaron a comer las exquisiteces que había preparado la Señora Megurine y como sucede entre amigos y conocidos, la mesa no era un lugar para comer en silencio sino que también se puede compartir palabras y reírse de las tonterías que alguno diga, en fin la mesa no era la excepción para seguir charlando.

– Lamentablemente no pudo venir Ren. – Dijo el hombre de cabello rosa refiriéndose al padre de los gemelos presentes en el lugar.

– Si. Él está en un viaje de negocios y regresa la próxima semana. – Señaló la esposa del mencionado.

– Bueno, bueno hablemos de otra cosa. ¿A dónde será su segunda Luna de miel? – Pregunto la mujer de cabello aguamarina.

– Oh bueno, será en Hawái, nos iremos mañana temprano. – Respondió la mujer de cabello rosa.

– Que alegría. Viste amor, yo también quiero que celebremos en grande cuando sea nuestro aniversario, tienes tres años para ahorrar. – El comentario de la señora peliagua a su esposo hizo que todos los presentes rieran a carcajadas.

– Si, si, está bien amor. – Dicha pareja de peliaquas se acaramelaron un poco y se brindaron el uno al otro un pequeño beso. Esto provoco que más de uno se sonrojara en especial la jovencita pelirosa, quien estaba siendo observada por sus dos amigas quienes se reían ante su colorada reacción.

– Mamá. – Dijo la jovencita llamada Rin. Rápidamente la madre de esta la miró. – ¿Mañana podría venir a estudiar a casa de Luka? Es que tengo una tarea de matemáticas que no entiendo muy bien y quería ver si ella me podía explicar, además ella es muy inteligente y como es sábado, no sé si se podría. – Explico la joven.

– Mamá, yo también necesito resolver esa misma tarea, así que sería mejor si la hiciéramos juntas. – Agregó Miku mientras miraba a su madre y en lapsos de segundos le enviaba una mirada cómplice a su amiga rubia.

– Bueno, primero deberían preguntarle a Luka-chan si esta libre el día de mañana, ¿No es cierto Luka-chan? – Alegó la madre de Miku.

– Por mi parte no hay problema en que vengan a casa, al contrario estoy alegre de que mis amigas vengan. – Contesto la joven.

– Entonces no hay problema en que vengas, Rin – Dijo la mamá de Rin.

– Tienes mi permiso Miku. – Dijo la madre de esta.

– ¡Yaaii! Gracias mamá – La sincronía de ambas hizo que todos los presentes volvieran a reír.

Después de la cena siguieron con una pequeña charla y luego de ver que ya eran altas horas de la noche, las dos familias invitadas se despidieron de la familia anfitriona.

– Nos vemos mañana Luka. – Gritaron a lo lejos las dos amigas de la mencionada.

– ¡Si! Hasta mañana. – Respondió despidiendo con el gesto que hacia su mano.

* * *

Ya habían pasado del medio día. Su padre y su madre se habían ido en la mañana, mientras tanto su hermano Luki se ha ido a una cita con su novia, lo que deja a la más joven de los Megurine sola, preparando todo para la llegada de sus invitadas a las clases de matemáticas en que habían quedado la noche anterior. La chica se encontraba en la habitación que utilizaban de vez en cuando como estudio, ya que tenía un aire totalmente oriental, categorizado exactamente en el tipo japonés. El olor del tatami impregnaba el lugar, las puertas deslizables, el piso exterior de madera, la puerta de vidrio deslizable para evitar que algún insecto entrase en el lugar y para que el aire acondicionado se mantuviera contenido dentro de la habitación, sin dejar de ver la naturaleza tras aquella pared. Un pequeño jardín con un estanque y decorados de bambú, permitían la armonía en el lugar.

Se podía reconocer dicha habitación como una gran habitación, habían muchos estantes con libros, habiéndolo ver como una pequeña biblioteca, del lado contrario había un pupitre de madera y una silla que originalmente son del padre de Luka, pero que esta utiliza más que nadie en la casa. Y finalmente en el centro de la habitación había un espacio bastante grande que era el que la chica estaba utilizando para su clase.

Parecía que todo estaba listo para recibir a sus amigas de estudio o en este caso sería a sus alumnas. Una mesita en medio de la habitación, una pila de libros de matemáticas por si acaso necesitaban referencias o más ejemplos, almohadones para sentarse y un plato con golosinas. Todo parecía ir bien.

*Ding**Dong* - Ah ya deben estar aquí. – Cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta corrió tan rápido como pudo para no hacerlas esperar.

Antes de abrir la puerta se arregló un poco revisando su vestimenta y peinado y finalmente dio los pasos finales y se abrió la entrada a su hogar.

– Buenas tardes Luka. – Nuevamente la sincronía de las chicas se hacía presente en la misma vivienda. Eran Rin y Miku las que hablaban con tal sincronía. La primera llevaba su cabello recogido en dos pequeñas coletas, una chaqueta rosa y un vestidillo corto de color crema en la parte del tronco y su parte inferior en un tono rosa fuerte del mismo color que el listón de su pecho, mientras que la otra chica llevaba puesto un suéter mangas largas de color azul oscuro con detalles rojos y blancos en la parte del cuello; además tenía una camisa blanca y corbata negra dentro de dicho suéter, como siempre su cabello aguamarina estaba recogido en dos partes llamadas coletas, pero lo que más llamaba la atención es que ambas cargaban gafas puestas.

– Buenas tardes, bienvenidas Rin, Miku. – La chica de cabello rosa hizo una reverencia formal y les sonrió a ambas.

– No seas tan seria Luka. – Dijo Miku mientras tomaba a Luka de una mano.

– Si. Sí, no seas tan seria. Nadie está aquí además de nosotras. – Sonrió la rubia tomando la mano libre de la pelirosa.

– jeje está bien. – Dijo la aludida y comenzaron a caminar en el interior de la casa.

– Oye Luka, te ves muy hermosa con ese atuendo. – La joven llevaba puesto una falda larga en color blanco y una blusa violeta con un pequeño lazo blanco que cae en su pecho.

– G-racias. – Se sonrojo un poco la joven, y nuevamente ante su reacción, las otras dos chicas se miraron la una a la otra y sonrieron.

– Oigan ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué llevan lentes el día de hoy? – Pregunto la que estaba en medio.

– Bueno es que vamos a estudiar no es ¿cierto? Es mejor resguardar nuestras visiones para el futuro. – Dijo sabiamente la de coletas más cortas.

– Oh es eso. Es interesante su punto de vista. – Agregó la que había hecho la pregunta.

– No le creas, lo que dice Rin no es cierto. Solo las estamos usando porque salió en una revista que las chicas con gafas son más sexis y le gustan más a los chicos. – Añadió la peliaquia.

– Traidora… Se supone que era un secreto entre las dos. – Se enfureció la rubia y halo los cachetes de su mejor amiga. Luka solo podía reír al ver lo que ambas hacían. Ciertamente solo se llevaban un año de edad y sus estaturas no eran muy distintas, pero si se trata de madures ellas estaban por muy debajo de la mayor de las tres, pues estas se comportaban como niñas ante la responsabilidad, diligencia y presencia de Luka.

– Hemos llegado – Señalo la de cabellos rosados. – Pasen por favor. – Deslizó la puerta de vidrio y seguidamente todas entraron en la habitación y volvió a cerrar la puerta para que el aire acondicionado no se escapara.

– ¡Oh! Pero qué lugar tan genial. – Grito de entusiasmo la Hatsune.

– ¡Waaao verdaderamente genial! – Ahora el grito salió de la boca de la Kagamine.

Las reacciones de ambas chicas le dieron a entender a la mayor de que en sus hogares no había ningún lugar exclusivo para el estudio o que se le asemejara a este.

– Bueno ¿Qué tal si empezamos con la lección? – Preguntó Luka.

– Vale. – Volvieron a responder las chicas a la par.

– Si desean galletas o golosinas son libres de tomarlas cuando deseen. – Dijo señalando las galletas y otras golosinas que había preparado y estaban sobre la mesita en medio de la habitación. – Ahora bien, ¿Qué es lo que desean que les explique? – Le pregunto a ambas jovencitas, las mismas sacaron los cuadernos que llevaban en sus pequeñas mochilas, junto con sus lápices y borradores.

Ambas le dirigieron sus cuadernos a Luka señalándoles las páginas en donde estaban los puntos que les eran dificultosos de responder. – Ummm ya veo, no se preocupen no es tan difícil de resolver. – Señaló la pelirosa con una amable sonrisa.

Ella comenzó a explicarles a cada una paso por paso lo que necesitaban saber de forma ordenada y meticulosa. Reían, comían de las golosinas, tomaban refrescos y seguían estudiando. Ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que comenzaron, podían ser aproximadamente las tres de la tarde y parecía que pronto las explicaciones terminarían. Hasta que tanto Rin como Miku hicieron una pregunta.

\- Luka ¿Cómo se resuelve este problema? – Ambas mostraron sus cuadernos y casualmente era el mismo problema el que necesitaban resolver.

-Veamos. – Dijo Megurine tomando una hoja blanca y ambos cuadernos. De pronto Miku se levantó, lo cual llamo la atención de Luka.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme cerca de ti? – Le pregunto la chica a la mayor.

\- Ahh. Ah sí claro. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

Entonces Miku se sentó justo al lado de Luka dejando su cuerpo muy cerca del de la otra chica.

\- Ah yo también quiero ver. – La rubia se levantó de su asiento y se colocó detrás de Luka donde podría ver a través del espacio de su hombro y cuello.

\- ¿Estas segura de que allí puedes ver, Rin? – Preguntó la pelirosa.

\- Claro que sí, veo muy muy bien. – Alegó esta.

-Bueno esto se resuelve de esta manera, primero deben descomponen la ecuación, luego deben sustituir esta variable por la que te dan en el problema y luego… ¡ Ugk! – Sorpresivamente los labios de Miku se podaron sobre los de Luka, haciendo que esta quedara paralizada a tal punto de que dejara caer el lápiz que hasta ahora sostenía en su mano.

 **LUKA**

- _"¿Qué es esto?"_ \- Había una sensación extraña en mi boca, sentía algo suave y pegajoso, algo que nunca había sentido allí. Bajo la mirada y allí está algo que jamás imagine. – _"¿Miku? ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo Miku?"_ – Mi amiga estaba mirándome fijamente con sus ojos aguamarina, mientras sus labios se pegaban a los míos.

\- Luka hay algo que siempre me he preguntado – Escuchaba la voz detrás de mi oreja, la voz de Rin; mientras apartaba mi cabello. - ¿Tu alguna vez de haz masturbado? – Sus palabras no podían ser procesadas por mi cerebro. Me aparte tan rápido como pude de la chica que me estaba besando y de la otra, utilizando toda mi fuerza.

\- ¿De qué… De que hablas? ¿Miku? ¿Rin? ¿Q-Qué les sucede? – Pregunté con nerviosismo, no entendía lo que pasaba aquí. No entendía nada.

\- Dinos Luka, ¿Es un sí o un no? No nos mires así, solo queremos saber si tu alguna vez te has tocado. – Parloteaba Miku.

\- Yo… Yo nunca haría algo como eso. – Aunque no quisiera, mi rostro se había sonrojado ante la pregunta tan vergonzosa que habían hecho.

\- Ahora estoy segura de que es verdad, Miku. Basta con ver su rostro, mira lo sonrojada que esta, hasta parece un tomate. – Rin señalaba mi rostro mientras hablaba con Miku.

\- Una pregunta más Luka. – Mire a Miku un poco asustadiza, seguramente ellas me estaban jugando una broma con todo esto. - ¿Acaso el beso que te di fue tu primer beso o ya tenías experiencia? – Ella sonrió maliciosamente.

No pude evitar poner mis dedos sobre mis labios. -" _¿Mi… primer… beso?"-_ La sangre se acumuló de una forma aún mayor en mis mejillas al pensar en la respuesta a esa pregunta. No lo había pensado, una pequeña punzada bañada en algo parecido al dolor, caló en mi pecho. – Este… Este… Este era mi primer beso… - Escondí mi rostro en mi flequillo.

\- Así que sí era tu primer beso, me lo imagine después de verte tantas veces sonrojada por un simple beso que se daban cualquiera de nuestros padres o cualquier pareja en la calle. No quería creer que eras tan inocente Luka, eso sin contar que nunca te has tocado tu misma. – Su confesión me sorprendió, había dado justo en el clavo, pues todo lo que decía parecía ser cierto. Yo siempre había soñado con aquel primer beso, que fuera especial y que se lo pudiera dar a la persona a la que yo llegara a amar, pero la amargura de ver un sueño roto hacia que mis lágrimas quisieran estallar. Ella se acercó más a mí, por instinto me hice hacia atrás, pero sin contar con encontrarme entre la espada y la pared cuando mi cuerpo sintió la estructura de vidrio a mis espaldas, por lo tanto quedé sin escapatoria. – No te preocupes, no vayas a llorar, yo me hare responsable. – Tomo mi mejilla con una de sus manos mientras su otra mano estaba sobre una de las mías. - Responsable de tu primer beso y de todo lo que llegue a pasar aquí. – Juntó nuevamente sus labios con los míos, mordiéndolos suavemente.

\- Luka lo único que debes hacer es dejarte llevar, te sentirás muy bien si lo haces. – Hablo desde lejos Rin a la vez que observaba lo que Miku me hacía.

Mi respiración se acortaba. Comenzaba a sentirme sofocada, Miku aún seguía besándome. En un pequeño arranque de adrenalina la empuje para separarla de mí. - ¿Qu-e… pretenden… hacerme? – Pregunte con franqueza, esperando una respuesta a tan extrañas actitudes por parte de las que hasta hace pocos instantes consideraba como mis amigas.

*BZZZZ**BZZZZ* - Es tu teléfono celular Luka. – Dijo la que permanecía en la mesa. – Al parecer es Luki. – Abrió la llamada y coloco el aparato en su oído. – Halo, hola Luki… si… Luka no puede contestar… Ah está bien, yo le digo. – Dejo casi inmediatamente el celular en la mesa. – Dice Luki que se quedara hasta tarde en casa de su novia y que es mejor que no lo esperes despierta.

\- Oh seguramente Luki también hará cosas pervertidas hoy. – Mencionó Miku. – Que bueno que nos ha dejado mucho más tiempo libre para estar contigo Luka. Tendremos mucha diversión, haremos muchas cosas – Siguió diciendo.

\- Miku ¿Estas consiente de que la estas asustando más? – La rubia apuntaba con sus dedos directamente hacia mí. – Si sigues diciendo tantas cosas extrañas para alguien tan inocente como Luka, esto terminara siendo una violación. – La chica que estaba hablando se levantó y se puso frente a mí.

\- Rin ¿Dime que sucede? ¿No entiendo por qué hacen esto? ¿Qué quieren de mí? – Pregunté algo asustadiza, esperando una respuesta sensata de su parte.

\- Mira Luka – La chica tomo mi mano entre las suyas y comenzó a acariciarlas suavemente y de forma delicada. – ¿Sabes plenamente lo que es hacer el amor? – La chica aún seguía acariciándome suavemente.

\- Claro que lo sé, no soy una niña… Eso… Eso es cuando dos personas que se aman… ellos… ellos intentan reproducirse… - Respondí con torpeza.

\- Jajaja Me esperaba una respuesta así de tu parte. – Se rio suavemente haciendo que la tensión del ambiente se dispersara un poco. – Luka, eso es lo que vamos a hacer exactamente. Bueno no tanto como reproducirnos, pero te haré lo que se llama amor. Así que te agradecería tu consentimiento. – Dijo la chica con mirada algo suplicante y sincera.

\- ¿Por… Por qué me vas a hacer eso? – Pregunté.

\- Porque… - Acercó su rostro al mío – Aunque seamos jóvenes y las dos tengamos el mismo sexo, yo puedo decir que te amo. – Junto nuestros labios son delicadeza, en ningún momento soltó mi mano, y se separó de mi boca rápidamente. Las dos estábamos sonrojadas, pero sabía que yo lo estaba más. Ya eran tres los besos que me habían dado el día de hoy. Tres y por parte de dos personas distintas. Todos dados por mis más cercanas amigas.

\- Rin… - Solo pude pronunciar con suavidad su nombre.

\- Luka, yo te amo y aunque no lo creas Miku también tiene los mismos sentimientos hacia ti. La conozco desde que nací y sé que ella tampoco puede contener lo que siente. Queremos que nos dejes de mirar como simples amigas, queremos que seas completamente nuestra, queremos cada parte de ti. Pero yo no quiero que nos vayas a odiar por obligarte a recibir nuestro amor y someter a tu cuerpo, por eso te pido que nos permitas hacerte el amor. – Su mirada fija reflejaba que todo era verdad. La miro y de reojo veo el rostro sonrojado de Miku no me quedan dudas de que era una increíble verdad lo que ellas me estaban transmitiendo.

\- Si es verdad lo que dices, está bien, hagan… hagan conmigo lo que quieran. – Me avergoncé aún más al decir esas palabras, mientras que los rostros de las otras presentes en la habitación, se llenaban de alegría.

Rin volvió a besar mis labios – Luka solo cierra tus ojos y déjate llevar, nosotras te guiaremos. – Susurró Miku mientras se colocaba como podía detrás de mí; alejando la pared invisible de mi cuerpo. Tal y como dijo Miku, cerré mis ojos y deje que mis labios fueran guiados por Rin. Era una sensación muy extraña y ciertamente pegajosa, pero ahora era correspondida por mis torpes intentos de seguir sus movimientos. De pronto sentí algo extraño sobre mi cuello, no puedo evitar abrir mis ojos para ver que era… Miku estaba haciendo lo mismo que Rin pero sobre mi cuello, era una sensación completamente diferente en comparación con la de besar, esa era una sensación que comenzaba a debilitarme.

De vez en vez Rin y yo nos separábamos por segundos para respirar y luego ella volvía a mis labios. Miku empezó a retirar lentamente mi blusa, pronto expondría mi sostén, eso me avergonzaba mucho por eso me separe de los labios de Rin y cubrí el "progreso que había hecho Miku". – Esperen… - Resguardé mi sonrojo detrás de mi flequillo.

\- Estas avergonzadísima, pero no te preocupes. Miku y yo iremos a buscar un par de cosas en tu casa y regresaremos, puedes tomar tu tiempo para prepararte. – Rin haló por una coleta a Miku y salieron de la habitación.

Me escondí detrás de algunos estantes con libros a tal grado que nadie viera lo que estaba a punto de hacer. - ¿Debo desnudarme no es cierto? Yo… ¿Des...nuda?- No podía ni imaginar estar así frente a Miku y Rin, seria vergonzoso.

Detengo mis pensamientos al sentir que la puerta había sido abierta. – Oe Luka, ya estamos aquí. – Era Miku levantando la voz.

\- Ahhh si espérenme un momento más. – Respondí y como no me había quitado ninguna prenda todavía, corrí con apuro a quitar mis vestiduras, pero no llegaría al punto de quitar mi ropa interior. – Ya… Ya voy a salir… - Deje mis vestidos en el suelo y empecé a caminar hacia el centro de la habitación escabulléndome entre los pasadizos que eran creados por los estantes con cientos de libros. Al llegar al estante que separaba mi distancia con la de las otras dos chicas me sorprendí un poco al ver lo que habían hecho en tan poco tiempo. Había una gran colchoneta, cubierta con las sabanas rosadas que se suponía que deberían estar sobre la cama de mi cuarto, tendida en el suelo, además de un par de pétalos de flores y caramelos alrededor de la colchoneta. Golpee mis mejillas un segundo y salí de mi escondite atrayendo las miradas de la rubia y la peliaqua. Con vergüenza tapé mi pecho y mi parte baja con mis manos, escondiendo mi mirada.

\- Lu-Lu-Lu-Lukaa… - El grito de Miku me sorprendió y seguidamente el chorro de sangre que salía de su nariz. Me preocupe de que estuviera herida así que no tuve más alternativa que correr hasta ella para socorrerla.

\- Miku… Miku ¿Estas bien Miku? – La zarandee un poco, con preocupación evidente en mi rostro.

\- No te preocupes Luka… ella solo se excito demasiado al verte así… - Los ojos de Rin se escabullían por todo mi cuerpo, solté a Miku y procedí a tapar como pude mi cuerpo. – jeje eres sumamente hermosa y más cuando te avergüenzas. – sonrió. – Ahora será nuestro turno de desnudarnos así que no debes sentirte tan incómoda. La rubia saco a Miku del trance en el que estaba y la una le quito a ropa a la otra dejando todos sus cuerpos expuestos, yo solo atine a darles la espalda a ambas. Algo voló hasta en frente de mí, lo miré fijamente y noté que era un panty celeste y medio segundo después cae otro panty amarillo en una posición no muy distante al celeste. _–"Esto no… no puede ser eso"_ \- Pensé con nerviosismo. – Lukaa… - Escuche como ambas chicas me llamaban. Angustiosamente me di la vuelta… _-"Ellas… Ellas… Ellas están… completamente desnudas…"_ \- No día creer lo que veía así que gire mi cabeza para no verlas.

\- No te avergüences tanto Luka – Una sensación puntiaguda toco mi espalda, era el contacto del cuerpo de alguien contra el mío. Esa persona giró mi cabeza para que pudiéramos besarnos sin que yo pudiera hacer alguna objeción. Miku estaba guiando mi cuerpo hasta quedar completamente sobre la colchoneta.

 **FIN LUKA**

* * *

 **RIN**

Mientras Miku aún seguía besándola, yo deleitaba mi vista con su hermoso cuerpo, a diferencia de Miku y mi persona, Luka tenía un gran cuerpo, sus grandes pechos y curvas excitan a cualquiera, pero ver su cuerpo tan expuesto e indefenso como ahora podría matar a todo aquel que la viera. Su rosada y adorable ropa interior denotaba lo tierna e inocente que ella podía ser; no la culpo, siempre se había refugiado en el estudio, solo estudio y nada más, hasta el punto de no tener muchos amigos en el colegio y un millón de pretendientes sin tener siquiera la oportunidad de acercarse a ella.

\- Ummngh – Luka dio un pequeño grito ahogado por los labios de Miku, cuando sintió mis besos sobre sus pechos. Tocarla era algo que no podía evitar.

Subí su sostén dejando sus magníficos pechos al aire. Mi acción provoco que las que se estaban besando me miraran y después desviaran sus ojos a los grandiosos senos. – Riiin… - Susurro Luka colorada.

\- Increíble… - Susurró Miku, dejando la boca de Luka y bajando a la misma posición que yo.

\- Luka… no vayas a tener miedo… Esta es la forma en la que se empieza a hacer el amor… Estamos contigo así que no tienes por qué temer. – Dije brindándole algo de seguridad a la pelirosa.

Luka solo se limitó a tapar su ruborizado rostro.

\- Luka es realmente hermosa. – Siguió diciendo Miku sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo de chica.

\- Si. Realmente es hermosa, la más hermosa de todas las chicas. – Le di pequeños besos en su abdomen subiendo lentamente hasta el contorno de uno de sus senos. Miku por su parte se dedicaba a dar besos en la clavícula de Luka y síncronamente bajo hasta el mismo punto en el que yo estaba, justo en el seno que quedaba libre. Primero tocamos suavemente los pequeños pezones rosados que aún permanecían dormidos.

\- Ummn – El primer sonido proveniente de nuestra amada salió a la luz, esto no hizo nada más que excitarnos y desear oír esa voz que nunca nadie ha escuchado. Comiendo ansias, la peliaqua metió por completo aquel botón en su boca. – ¡Ummmhg! – Gimió la de cabellos rosados. – Yo lamía el botón que me correspondía con mi lengua, formando círculos alrededor del mismo. - ¡Ahn Ahnn Ummg! – Cada vez eran más constantes los suaves gemidos. Finalmente introduje esa parte tan sensible en mi boca sintiendo el acto de erección de su pezón, lo que me aseguraba que Miku debería estar sintiendo lo mismo en su boca. Mi saliva se esparcía por su aureola y se secaba segundos después para luego volver a ser humedecida igual que la arena a la orilla del mar.

De pronto las extremidades inferiores de la chica empezaron a moverse de una forma peculiar. Dejé de succionar su pezón. – Luka. – La llamé. - ¿Por casualidad sientes un cosquilleo en tu entrepierna? – Ahora eran dos las que me estaban mirando. Solo ver la mirada evasiva de Luka me hizo saber que era lo que estaba sintiendo. – Miku creo que ya es hora. Tú le diste su primer beso así que por ley me toca ser la primera. – Miku primeramente hizo un puchero, pero luego se levantó con resignación y se sentó detrás de Luka indicándole que se sentara recostándose a su cuerpo; la chica con algo de temor se sentó según lo indicado.

\- Miku ¿Qué van a hacer? – Preguntó con una mezcla de temor e inocencia. Miku retiró completamente el sostén de Luka. Yo me senté frente a la chica y tome con ambas manos la prenda inferior rosada que llevaba puesta. Al ver Luka, lo que yo estaba a punto de hacer, intento negarse a mi acción, pero la chica que tenía detrás se lo impidió. – Rin… No Rin… No me veas… Rin… - La deslice con rapidez rosando sus muslos y pies. A simple vista, aunque Luka cerrara sus piernas con fuerza, se notaban unos pocos vellos púbicos del mismo color que su cabello haciéndola ver muy sensual. Abrí sus piernas convenciéndola de que esto era necesario para hacer el amor; dificultosamente ella lo hizo dejando como huella que todo su cuerpo se enrojeciera como si de fiebre se tratara. Acerqué mi rostro a su lugar. – No me mires… Te lo ruego Rin… No me mires… - Ella suplicaba mientras me miraba con el rabillo de uno de sus ojos.

\- ¿Porque te avergüenzas tanto si tú eres muy hermosa en este lugar?, inclusive se pueden ver el brillante líquido que está saliendo, es tan lindo, mejor que cualquier obra de arte. – Me perdí en su dulce aroma y adentre mi lengua en sus entrañas.

\- Uhaaaaaaaaahhh… - El gemido de mi amada no se hizo esperar.

Uno, dos, tres… lamida a lamida, besos, jugueteos… todo en cuestión de segundos, segundos que se volvieron minutos, minutos de angustia para quien recibía el trato de la intrusa en su parte más íntima y para la intrusa esos minutos eran de regocijo, alegría y deleite, embriagándose con cada gota que saliera del interior de su amor.

Miku jugaba con el cuello y pezones de Luka llevando sus sensaciones al máximo. – Basta…. Ahh No… No… Ya no… Deténganse… me… me s-siento mal… Ahn… No… - Los gemidos se intensificaban, su primera corrida estaba por ser presenciada. Una de mis manos apenas y rozo su clítoris cuando en un instante las contracciones se dieron paso y un solo gemido se escuchó en esa habitación.

*Jadeo**Jadeo* Luka estaba desplomada sobre la colchoneta respirando con dificultad.

\- Creo que es mi turno. – Dijo alegremente Miku. Yo simplemente le sonreí pues aunque quisiera continuar haciéndole esto y aquello a mi amada, también tocaba ser justos con Miku pues sé que ella siente tantos deseos de estar con Luka como yo.

Miku se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica. – ¿Ehh? ¿Mi…ku? – Susurro al ver los extraños movimientos de la peliaqua. Miku tomo las caderas de Luka y las levanto completamente de tal forma que la parte íntima de Luka quedara a la altura de su rostro, dejando ver de forma totalmente completa la vulva y el ano de esta. – Hiiiiannnnm - No dudo la de cabello aguamarina, en introducir su lengua en aquel sagrado lugar provocando a la primera lamida, fuertes gemidos salientes de la boca de Luka. – Ahhn Ahnn Ahmn… Ahh umm… - Gemidos continuos se escuchaban y eran provocados mayormente por la sensibilidad que debía sentir Luka ya que estaba recibiendo este trato después de haberse acabado de correr.

\- Eres exquisita Luka… Este manjar sabe demasiado bien… Voy a saborearlo todo. – Miku hablaba mientras su lengua aun seguía sumergida en la angosta entrada hacia el interior de Luka, sacaba su legua y la metía con agilidad, para luego recorrer los húmedos labios y el clítoris.

\- No… Uannh Ahhh… - Miku deslizó su lengua hasta llegar a ano de Luka y sin distinción dio el mismo trato que a la parte en la que anteriormente estaba, también utilizo sus dedos para seguir chapoteando en el camino que formaban los pliegues menores de raja de la chica. – Ahhn… No… Yaaaaa no… No aguando… Voy… Voy a explotar… - Después de unos segundos de angustia el cuerpo de la de cabellos rosados comenzó a zarandearse. Miku no se detuvo, al contrario fue más brusca con sus movimientos. El jugo de la vulva de Luka era tan abundante que estaba comenzando a caer sobre su vientre. –Mikuu… Mi… Hian… Hiaaaaaaaaaan. – En un pestañear la chica a la que le estaba practicando el sexo oral apretó las sabanas con mucha fuerza y de su interior brotó un chorro que empapo el rostro de Miku y parte de su propio cuerpo. Sin duda el placear que acababa de sentir había sido demasiado grande.

 **FIN RIN**

* * *

 **LUKA**

- _"¿Qué fue eso?"_ \- Me pregunté mientras desvariaba por lo sensación que acababa de explotar desde mi interior. Puedo ver los reflejos borrosos de una chica de cabello amarillo y una del cabello aguamarina. Se están acercando a mí. Ambas comienzan a movilizar sus cuerpos colocándose una adelante y la otra detrás de mí. – _"¿Qué es lo que?"_ – No pude siquiera terminar de interrogarme a mí misma.

\- ajdhahjan cncaisuxsn – No entendía lo que decían. Aún estaba algo perdida. – Yo creo que deberíamos hacerlo juntas, ella ya está bastante lubricada. – Oí decir. Poco a poco recobraba mis sentidos.

\- Luka no te preocupes, no dolerá mucho. – Oí la voz de Miku detrás de mi oreja, frotando sus pechos en contra de mi espalda. – Te prometo que esa sensación se quitará rápidamente. – Plasmo un pequeño beso en mi hombro.

\- ¿Do…lor? – Susurre con confusión.

Tome las riendas de mis sentidos cuando la mano de Rin se comenzó a movilizar en mi intimidad. Con solo el toque de sus dedos sentía que iba a explotar nuevamente. – Estas aún muy húmeda, eso hará que sea más fácil. – Dijo ella.

-*Squiz** Squiz ** Squiz * - El sonido acuoso del chapoteo de los dedos de Rin era lo que acompañaba a mis gemidos. –Amnh Ammmhh Annnh… Uuum…- No podía evitar que mi voz sonara de forma tan indecente. Rin se detuvo un poco y puso dos de sus dedos en el punto en donde anteriormente introducía su lengua. Esta sensación era distinta, me estaba pasmando ante el espantoso dolor que empezaba a sentir. Abrace fuertemente a la promotora de tal sensación, en busca de algún tipo de alivio, anestesia o alguna cura para el dolor, pero no funcionó. – Noooo ahgg Aghh… Due-le… - La perforación en aquel lugar estaba acabando con todas las buenas sensaciones para que el dolor punzante acaparara todo de mí.

\- Ya casi esta… ¡Ya entraron! – Señalo la rubia a meter completamente sus dedos. – Me moveré un poco… - Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de responder, cuando ya sentía el calambre que se formaba de mi cintura hacia abajo.

\- Rin, voy a hacerlo… - Comentó Miku.

\- Ahhg Amh Hiaaan… - La sensación aguda en mi vulva, no parecía bastarles a ellas, sino que también comenzaba a ser atacada desde otro Angulo. Miku jugaba con mi trasero dando círculos alrededor de mi ano. Tenía miedo. Solo fue cuestión de esperar. – Aggh – Apreté mis dientes sintiendo el desgarre en mi trasero y el dolor de mi vagina. Era simplemente espantoso por lo cual no podía evitar el crujir de mi interior ante este dolor.

Mi respiración era dificultosa. Sus movimientos se volvían cada vez más violentos aun sin importarles mi estado. Pasaron minutos sintiendo lo mismo hasta que sin darme cuenta el placer que sentía me estaba manchando; todo se sentía tan bien… Ya no podía oír voces ni pensar en nada, solo me dejé llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo y cuando menos me di cuenta mis luces internas se habían apagado automáticamente.

* * *

-Luka ¿Aun no estas lista? Sera mejor que bajes rápido o iré a buscarte. – El grito de mi madre indicaba que debía darme prisa. No es como si quisiera salir de casa, sinceramente no quiero salir y mucho menos cuando se trataba de ir a la vivienda de los Kagamine. Sería otra reunión de amigos en honor a la inauguración del nueva sucursal del negocio de los padres de los gemelos, lo que indicaba que Rin y Miku estarían allí. No las había visto en aproximadamente dos semanas, no quisiera estar con ellas nuevamente después de lo que había sucedido. Las he evadido todo este tiempo, pero esta reunión era inevitable.

-Ya estoy aquí mamá. – Salimos de casa, subimos al auto y en un instante llegamos a casa de los anfitriones, no es como si su vivienda estuviera muy lejos, pero utilizar el auto era solo cuestión de apariencia y elegancia para los mayores.

Estar frente a la casa de Rin hacia que mi corazón se acelerara y un sentimiento de angustia me invadiera. Quería salir corriendo del lugar.

*Ding Dong* - El sonido del timbre y la secuencia del abrir de la puerta se dieron tan rápido y cuando me había dado cuenta ya estábamos caminando hacia la sala.

\- _"Miku. Rin."_ – Fueron a las primeras a las que divisé en la gran sala. Aunque quería irme ya no lo podía hacer, así que solamente me quedaba actuar con naturalidad.

La mayor parte de la velada fue normal, pero dejando en claro que ninguna de mis palabras serian dirigidas a ninguna de ellas.

Ya estábamos en la mesa y la comida a medio comer. – Mamá, papá. – Rin interrumpió todas las conversaciones que se estaban dando entre los que participaban de la cena. – Yo quería saber si Miku y Luka se podrían quedar a dormir. – Casi me atoró con un poco de comida que tenía en la boca, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Por nuestra parte no hay problema. – Respondió inmediatamente la mujer rubia.

\- Ah Miku ya me había comentado así que le di permiso de antemano. – Agregó la madre de Miku.

Mis ojos se fueron directamente hacia mi mamá. –Yo no le doy permiso a Luka. – Por primera vez en toda la noche me había sentido aliviada, pero los rostros de los demás eran el contraste del mío. – No. No es cierto. Claro que lo doy todo el permiso del mundo a Luka, a decir verdad me alegro de que pueda estar con sus amigas, pues últimamente ha estado algo gruñona. Nada mejor que sus queridas amigas para que le levanten el ánimo. – Retire mis palabras. Nunca he ido en contra de nada de lo que me dijera mi madre, pero aunque quisiera hacerlo por primera vez en este momento, no tendría el coraje para intentarlo siquiera. Mi rostro se puso caliente al pensar en que debería pasar toda la noche con ellas, solo deseaba que no me llegaran a hacer nada malo nuevamente.

* * *

Ya todos se habían ido. Me había bañado antes que las otras dos chicas que no demoraban en llegar a la habitación en la que me encontraba. Mi pijama era proporcionado por la madre de Rin, algo exhibicionista para ser honesta, me llenaba de vergüenza el hecho de que el pantalón fuera a medio muslo.

- _"Ah"_ – La puesta ya había sido abierta. Miku y Rin estaban entrando en ala habitación. Me llené de vergüenza por el hecho de estas a solas con ambas. Me ubique en el rincón más apartado que encontré, alejarme de ellas era algo que no podía evitar.

\- No es necesario que hagas eso Luka. – Escuché la voz de Miku detrás de mí.

\- Estas últimas semas te hemos estado llamando continuamente, enviándote correos e incluso hemos ido hasta tu casa para visitarte, pero tu mama siempre dice que te sientes indispuesta, eso sin contar que ahora desapareces a la hora del almuerzo y en la salida cuando estamos en el colegio, es más que evidente que nos estas evitando. Por eso de nuestra parte te queremos dar esto. – Gire por mera curiosidad encontrándome con una pequeña cajita que ambas sostenían. – Queremos que tengas esto. – Ambas revelaron el hermoso brazalete con tres dijes, una luna, un sol y una estrella.

\- Te preguntaras el porqué de este presente, pero tenerte tan ausente en todos estos días nos ha hecho darnos cuenta de que lo que te hicimos no estuvo bien y actuamos por egoísmo. De verdad lo sentimos. – Siguió Miku.

\- Se que es algo difícil lidiar con los sentimientos de dos personas, pero por ahora nos conformamos con volver a nuestra amistad y dejar los sentimientos que te asfixian, a un lado, con tal de que estés con nosotras nuevamente. – Agregó Rin.

Mi corazón se sentía pesado y tenía ganas de llorar, no sabía que debería hacer, solo me levante de donde estaba y tome en presente que habían preparado especialmente para mí. – G-Gracias. – Dije con timidez.

Los días siguientes las cosas continuaron siendo como antes en nuestras conversaciones y nuestro actuar como amigas, pero no podía evitar sentirme más feliz de costumbre cuando estaba junto a ellas, es problemático saber que dos personas han abierto sus corazones solo para ti, pero es más problemático cuando te das cuenta de que probablemente te estés enamorando de dos personas a la vez.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Rinconcito de lo desconocido**

 **Luka: Maldita – Idiota – Pervertida, ¡Te ordeno que te presentes en este instante!**

 **YKanon: (YKanon va pasando por el lugar) Guaaah por fin terminé esta historia tan estresante, creo que ire a desestresarme con la guitarra un rato. (Se aleja cada vez mas de la pelirosa).**

 **Luka: Oye Idiota, estoy hablando contigo. (Toma a YKanon por el cuello de la camisa).**

 **YKanon: Sueltame pelirosa. (Luka la suelta).**

 **Luka: ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso cuando te llame? (Preguntó con mirada furiosa).**

 **YKanon: ¿Hablabas conmigo? Yo pensé que te estabas autogritando. Eso te serviría de terapia para controlar tus rabietas, además tu eres una Maldita – Idiota – Pervertida, cualqueira que te oyera pensaaria que hablabas contigo misma.**

 **Luka: ¡Dejate de bromas! (Hala las mejillas de YKanon)**

 **YKanon: Ahhhhh esho dueeleee…. (Dio un manotazo apartando a su contrincante) ¿Acaso no me respetas?**

 **Luka: Tu eres la que no me respeta a mi. Ya van dos One-shot's seguidos en los que soy la sumisa. ¿Estas jugando conmigo o que?.**

 **YKanon: ¿Y que con eso?**

 **Luka: ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Yo naci para ser dominante… DO-MI-NAN-TE. No la dominada. ¿Y que hay de que ahora te inventaste un trio? ¿De donde sacas esas perversiones?**

 **YKanon: Ya cálmate, si quieres quejarte con alguien, quéjate con otra persona que no sea yo. (Saca un papel del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo tira a la pelirosa). Yo me voy. (YKanon se fue caminando hasta donde se encontraba su bicicleta estacionada).**

 **Luka: ¿Qué diablos será esto? (En la parte de afuera del papel decía: Para YKanon-san. La pelirosa abre el papel) ¿Una carta? (Le da una rápida leída) YKanon-san, le pido que Luka, Rin y yo… sumisa… venganza por los intentos de violación en Luna Azul… trio… (Con enojo Luka arruga el papel) Esto… Esto fue obra de Miku… Hoy mismo me vengare de ti. (Tiró el papel en el suelo) ¡Ey Pervertida, tengo algo que pedirte! (Salió corriendo detrás de YKanon).**

* * *

 **Hola a Todos, espero que estén bien. Como siempre, no sabía ni que nombre ponerle a la historia, pero en fin salió el que le puse jajjajajaja… Ummm… Sé que mi nivel de perversión es excesivo pero creo que voy a dejar de hacer historias pervertidas para convertirme en un ser normal. T.T Escribir estas cosas puede hacerle mucho daño a sus mentes…**

 **Es como dijo Megurine Chikane-sempai, me faltan unos tornillos que fueron reemplazados por perversidades. Guuuuuahh… Arigatou, por las opiniones sempai, lo aprecio mucho, igual a TENSHINOKIRA-sempai, arigatou por tus comentarios… Y les digo lo mismo a todos los lectores, se les agradece mucho sus opiniones ya que ellas me hacen crecer y saber en qué voy bien y que es lo que tengo que mejorar.**

 **En fin, les agradezco sinceramente el hecho de que hayan leído este fic. Agradezco sus opiniones y críticas.**

 **Arigato-gosaimasuuuuu… (*w*)/**


End file.
